


Not Just The Lust

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Words, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a feeling, and Roxas wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just The Lust

The air around him was so hot, filled with a musky scent in the air and staggered breathing from the blonde’s lips filled the air.

“A—Axel,” Roxas croaked out.

Above him the redhead loomed, the temperature around him so intense Roxas believed he would catch on fire in a great blaze. Roxas almost grimaced at the pun. Being stark naked beneath a half clothed man would’ve made Roxas shrink back awkwardly in inferiority, but with Axel he felt, although shy at times, fairly bold.

When he laid his fingertips lightly on his best friend’s bare back, he flinched. Axel’s skin sizzled at the merest touch, but the dangerous pain kept drawing his fingers back, digging into the milky skin.

“What?” Axel grunted, his nose nuzzling against the crook of Roxas’s neck, dowsing for a spot to sink into. Roxas shivered with delight. A light sigh left Roxas’s lips as his body trembled, Axel playing with his hair and neck, legs straddling his hips.

“Wh—what’s this feeling—”

“Pleasure,” Axel interrupted with a purr in his tone. “Lust.”

Roxas’s body tenses at the word. Axel notices immediately and pulls away from the blonde’s neck to peer at his face. His big blue eyes stared up into Axel’s green ones with a disapproving gaze.

“No… It’s not that.” He said, before chewing his lip and adding an afterthought. “It’s never that Axel.” Amusement played on the redhead’s handsome aristocrat features, his lips pulled into a bemused pout.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know…” Roxas murmured, and then patted his chest. “It’s like…it’s like I’m lighter when I see you. I feel happy, even when you don’t say anything…”

“I’m sure that’s my good looks charming you, got it memorized?” Axel grinned and batted his eyes, now taking the time to pull off his stupid gloves. Roxas forgot he even had them on, but he shook his head.

“No, well I mean yes, but no. I—I don’t know but you…you make everything better, no matter what. Not just because of…” He trailed off for a moment, his eyes drawn away as he blushed. “Sex.”

Axel barked out a laugh. “You’re such a virgin.”

Roxas’s breath hitched in his throat as Axel leaned down to him, his forehead resting on his, their eyes only a feather’s width apart and their lips brushing.

“I don’t know the word…” Roxas began again, stuttering. He could barely talk, lost in Axel’s seductive gaze. “But I know I just don’t lust you…”

“Alright, fine if it isn’t lust, find out the word.” Axel had his fingers wandering again, making the blonde gasp. “When you do, maybe we’ll see if we feel the same.” Axel pressed his lips onto Roxas’s and allowed his nimble fingers to wander more diversely.


End file.
